


The Boy With A Blue Rag

by shipwrecksie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, Lee Taemin-centric, gas station boy taemin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: 你开车在路上。太阳依旧明亮，天空又高又蓝，目所及处没有一丝云朵，而你的脑海中依然想着刚刚在加油站的际遇。一个手指短短，穿着工装裤的笑颜男孩儿，漫不经心，又十分疏离，你想着他弯弯的笑眼，开车行驶在白炽的道路上。





	The Boy With A Blue Rag

你开车驶入加油站，将车缓慢停好。你看着加油机上贴着的告示，一张似乎匆忙中从笔记本上撕下来的纸，纸上的字迹也是潦草得不行——加油请按铃。现在鲜少有非自助的加油站了，你觉得好奇怪啊，但还是迟疑着看下了铃。

对面的便利店门钉铛一声，走出来一个男孩儿，穿着蓝色工装裤，上面沾满了斑斑点点的油渍。他戴着鸭舌帽，帽檐压得很低，几乎遮住了半张脸。一条毛巾搭在肩上，也是蓝色的，被汽油沾染得失了原本的颜色。

男孩儿走近了，站在你半落下的车窗边，你注意到对方肮脏的工装裤前口袋里装着一本黑色的小笔记本。你猜贴在加油枪柄上的纸就是从这本笔记本里撕下来的。对方的一只胳膊撑在你的窗沿，弯下腰，说道：“您好，加油吗？” 

车窗外炽热的阳光反射在车窗边缘，明亮刺眼，你不得不眯起眼睛，把头凑到窗边大声说道：“请加#()号，谢谢啦。”

男孩儿半抬起头，藏在帽檐阴影中的脸终于露出了一半——笑颜熠熠，像是阳光一样明朗而闪耀。

你不由自主地注视着他的一举一动，他从加油机上取出油枪，走到汽车尾部，你探出脑袋看着后视镜里的对方。蓝色工装裤在太阳底下明媚得刺眼，还有那鼓鼓囊囊的前袋，你猜是不是除了笔记本，这孩子还放了别的东西。

一副墨镜吧？这样漂亮的男孩儿，把帽檐压得这般低，室外的天光有这么明亮，他是会需要一副墨镜的吧？又或许是笔，笔和笔记本，可一个加油站男孩儿，需要这两样东西，做什么呢？

油表上的数字飞速跳跃。尽管这偌大的加油站只有你这一台车，对方似乎也没有攀谈的意思。你想起男孩儿的笑容，仰头靠回了座位上。今天真的是太热了。

喀嗒。油枪发出一声轻跳，男孩儿拔出油枪，重新架回了加油机上。你在副驾的抽屉中翻找着零钱，一小片阴影落在你的手臂上。你知道男孩儿又晃着漫不经心的步伐回到了你的车窗边。

你不想让对方无故地等待，况且，你还在赶路，虽然你似乎也忘记了目的地是哪儿。你抽出一张随便折叠的废纸，把它扔在座位上，接着在一盒折烂的香烟盒与透明塑封袋旁边找到了零碎的纸币。

男孩儿的胳膊又一次撑在你的车窗边。你已经把窗户完全放下了，你注意到男孩儿的胳膊，白净，纤细，你不想他的手臂上出现被玻璃压出的痕迹。

你把钱递出去，手腕见到了久违的阳光，立即感受到了灼热的温度。男孩儿弯腰，两根手指抬起一侧的帽檐，露出一只弯弯的笑眼，接过了钱，向你微一点头，转身走向便利店拿你的找零。你有些神游地注意到对方似乎略显短小的手指，和他漫不经心的背影，一手闲闲地插在一侧口袋里，拉开便利店门，消失在凉爽的阴影中。

你明白这个男孩儿是美丽的，眉眼带笑，一举一动都自得其所，看上去亲切又毫无危险。可他压得低低的帽檐，和尽管撑在车窗上，却微微后倾的姿态，你冥冥中意识到，大概他不如表面上那样美丽而毫无心机。你感受到一种温柔却又疏离的态度，像是在山脊上望下去的遥远朦胧的海面，在阳光下闪闪发亮，波浪声低沉如同一段轻柔絮语，你却只能站在脚下凹洼的土地上，无法接近。

对于一个普通的加油站男孩儿，你似乎想的过于多了。

于是你取完钱，关好车窗，发动了汽车。你驶出加油站的时候，下意识回头望了一眼，那鲜明的蓝色工装裤很快隐没在阴凉的黑暗中。

 

你开车在路上。太阳依旧明亮，天空又高又蓝，目所及处没有一丝云朵，而你的脑海中依然想着刚刚在加油站的际遇。一个手指短短，穿着工装裤的笑颜男孩儿，漫不经心，又十分疏离，你想着他弯弯的笑眼，开车行驶在白炽的道路上。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近又看起了dorianne laux的诗，突然特别特别想看工装裤男孩儿，像fast gas里说的那样，温柔，疏离，又孩子气，太美好了


End file.
